CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign
What kind of app is CocoPPa Dolls? More than 1000 outfits! Over 1000 different outfits and the combinations are infinite☆ Perform together and be more fashionable☆ Let's play the unit members on stage. Become the best Unit and get stylish outfits♡ Become cuter together♡ You can make a nice outfit with everyone in the Unit ♡ Let's make a special outfit using deco and stamps! Enjoy your own special fashion! Collab Campaign Vol.1 In CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign, we have several announcements until March! In Vol.1, you have a chance to get special outfit item of "Thia", a main character of CocoPPa Dolls. Check Limited Items! Limited items comes with Charm Pt from the events on 11/30 until the end of this campaign! ※ For the details of Charm Pts please check event page. Check the campaign page carefully, and complete the special items♪ GET from Login Bonus! Term: 11/29/2019 15:00 ~ Ending date will be announced later. During the campaign period, login CocoPPa Play, and GET items! ※ Even you miss few days of login bonus, you can still have a chance to complete them if you keep login during the campaign period. ※ There will be rewards up to Day 15 for CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign Login Bonus (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign.jpg|CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign's Login Bonus (Hairstyle) CocoPPa Dolls Thia Ribbon Short Hair ver.A.jpg|(Hairstyle) CocoPPa Dolls Thia Ribbon Short Hair ver.A (Tops) CocoPPa Dolls Thia Blazer Style ver.A.jpg|(Tops) CocoPPa Dolls Thia Blazer Style ver.A (Face) CocoPPa Dolls Thia tokimeki Smile Face ver.A.jpg|(Face) CocoPPa Dolls Thia tokimeki Smile Face ver.A GET from Pre-register! If you pre-register with CocoPPa Play's MyCode, you can get item you can use in CocoPPa Play♡ If the number of pre-register reaches a certain amount, additional item will be given out at the time of release! Check pre-register page for more details♪ ~How To Pre-Register! ① Tap "Pre-register from here!" button, and go to "CocoPPa Dolls" official website! ② Select "Register by email!" in the website, and you will see a new message creation screen♪ ④ Confirm if there is your MyCode in the body of the message, and what you need is just send it! ※ You cannot get the CocoPPa Play item, if you do not register by sending message with Mycode. ※ If MyCode is not in the body, please enter your MyCode manually. ※ You can check your MyCode by tapping the avatar in MyShow of the CocoPPa Play, and MyCode is at the upper left. ※ The item will be deposited within 2 weeks from the pre-register. ※ Please note that you may not be able to complete the pre-register if you edit the body of the message. Get by reading campaign page! If you have read up to here, take the item of "Toni" a character of CocoPPa Dolls! Press the button and get the special item♪ Collab Campaign Vol.2 "CocoPPa Dolls" Collab VIP Gacha Fashion items from "CocoPPa Dolls" will be in CocoPPa Play as VIP Gacha♪ Term: 2019/11/30 15:00~ 2019/12/31 15:00 JST Increase of Char Pt for VIP Items❤ Items in VIp Gacha "good night my Dream: have higer Charm Pt than usual int he events on December❤ *Charm Pt 1500 → 2000 (Eye) *Charm Pt 1500 → 2000 (Top) *Charm Pt 2000 → 3000 (Show) 3500Pt higher than usual if you complete it! GET VIP items and take an advantage♪ Collab Campaign Vol.3 There will be CocoPPa Dolls outfit for event reward❤ In the event reward of club event starting on 1/24 JST,outfits of "Serpina", a character from CocoPPa Dolls, and other outfits that appear in CocoPPa Dolls will be added❤ GET collab limited items and become a Princess❤ Hello, Dolls! Collab Campaign Vol.4 Coming soon... (Instagram) CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign.jpg|CocoPPa Dolls Collab Campaign (What's New) CocoPPa Dolls Pre-Registration.jpg Pre-register from here! Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion